Human's are so weird
by Mid9ight0Wolf
Summary: A Father and a Daughter move to Santa Carla, Dusk doesn't fear death, no there's something she fear's more then that. Her Father. once she finds out what the Lost Boys are, she simply shrugs it off. The lost boys don't think she's normal. David X OC [Dusk] Rated T till further notice, first chapter short but promise you the rest will be longer. Review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Love Lost Boy's but the first one i have always found was the best. The first chapter is a short one but it's just introducing my OC. I also know there has been plenty of Lost boy fic's where the girl had a bad home, meets the boy and feel like a family. I will try and make my more different but i hope you enjoy it.**

**-I don't own Lost boy characters, only my OC. [Have no clue why we have to do this crap.] Also Review please.**

* * *

**Chapter**** 1**

Bright sunlight blinded Dusk's eyes as they opened, looking around to find her father in the driver's seat. Moving into a comfortable position just to see the sign that read 'Welcome to Santa Carla' She kept her eyes on the board, turning around in her seat to see graffiti covering the back but the words that stood out to her made her body freeze.

'Murder Capital Of The World' _Guess it's the perfect place for him._ Her eyes flickering over towards her father who was keeping his eyes on the road, ignoring her existent until he wanted something.

Dusk turned back so she was facing forward, her hair blowing from the wind that blew in from the open window. The smell of the ocean hitting her face, She remember seeing the ocean the first time and had begged her mother not to leave.

Dusk through she was an average girl, she was 22 and still living with her father. She had long brown hair that had some dark streaks, it was all natural but no one ever believe her and she couldn't really care. Her eye's were a dark green, well one of them was a dark green and the other a lightly grayer green because of a large scar that cut through.

Half blind never bothered her but it was the pain from where the scar had come from. The scar carried on till the tip of her top lip, her nose had a smaller scar but it was much deeper but lucky she had still been able to smell. Her lips were a light red and her skin was a pale white, not going out into the sun dose that.

She was skinny that her clothes hung of her, she wasn't one of them girls that went on crazy diets so they could become twigs, no if she had her way she would bury her faces in as many bags of chips as possible but it wasn't her choice.

A dark grey long top covered her as well as come large jeans she kept up with a black belt and her feet were covered in white trainers. Dusk was a shy and reserved person and if she was given the choice to hang with friends or sit near the ocean by her self, it would be the latter.

It was hard for her to befriend someone, she had no clue how and was worried that they would find out about her home and she could have that, the unknown was what scared her.

The stop of the red truck drew her out of her thoughts to see a large cabin in front of her. This was where they were going to be staying for now on.

_Until another accident._

Her father never spoke as he climbed out of the truck, letting it slam shut behind him before he continue up into the cabin leaving her to bring all there boxes in. She only had one box for herself while the other 12 were her fathers.

This life was hell but it was the only one she knew and if she ran away there was no where to go, she had no friends, no other family. One thing that she feared the most was being alone even if she hated her father.

For 14 years this life was all she knew, there was no school, no college. Her mother had home taught her everything she would need but it was a waist. She was only allowed out to go shopping, job and whatever her father wanted her to do.

It took her mother's death for her to realize this was not what her life was meant to be like but it was the only thing she knew, so she stayed.

Everyone always through they were a normal family that had gone through tragic lost but if they had just peeled her long top of as well as her jeans they would of seen proof of how far they were from a normal family.

They all through the scars on her face were from a mugging. She had a grand totally of 37 scars across her body and they had all come from her father.

* * *

**A/N Read and Review please. Sorry for any mistake's in the Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N The second Chapter to Lost boys. Here you go. **

**Thank you to Flowerchild23 and Emzy2k11 for reviewing and thanks to the followers and those that favorite this.**

* * *

David, Paul and Dwayne were spending another one of there nights wondering around the boardwalk, they had another mate, Marko but he was currently looking after their youngest member, Laddie. They had once again found them self's on the carousel. The security guard that normal told them to get of was no where to be seen, they had enjoyed him the other night.

Everyone knew who they were, they were dangerous but many of them couldn't help themselves and once they disappeared for the night with them, they were never seen. They all knew there were something wrong with the boys but no one was able to figure it out.

They were good at keeping their secret.

They might look human to the people surround them but they were anything but human, they were vampires and had been for awhile.

David was the oldest out of the group, Dwayne was turned after him and then Paul and Marko followed behind. Laddie was the last one but he was only half. They were waiting until he was holding for him to complete his change. They were a tight family, they looked out for each other.

They were nearly killed over a year ago by one of their own, Star. David had been ready to find someone for himself and once he had spotted Star, he had believed she was the one and had wasted no time in turning her. It turned out to be a mistake. She wouldn't complete the change and hated them all, especially David for turning her into a monster. He had turned Laddie, Star's younger brother believing that it would change her mind but it had only made thing much worst.

They had been sleeping, waiting for the sun to go down when Star had tried to stake David as well as the others, as she had somehow found out that if you killed the head vampire, then any half vampire's would become human once again but it wasn't David's blood running through her, it was his makers.

Star had missed his heart and had ran out from their cave as quickly as possible while Paul, Marko and Dwayne had helped David. She had left Laddie behind and once the sun went down they had hunted down Star, only to find her lifeless body at the bottom of a cliff outside of the cave. She had killed herself and left her brother behind, not wanting to become a monster.

Laddie had been upset, he didn't mind what they were but to hear that his sister had left him and had committed suicide only because she didn't want to become a monster had hurt him but now that day had past and the group were closer.

The sounds of screaming and cheering echoed around the beach. It was always like this, every night and they never got bored as they let their eyes run over figure, looking for their next meal.

The smell of weed, blood and dirt reached them and just as the carousel turned round, there was Marko grinning at them, without Laddie, David let go of the pole he had been holding as he dropped down from the carousel with the other two following his lead.

"Where is Laddie? Marko" David demanded as his eyes shot around the beach trying to spot the small vamp but there was no sign of him anywhere.

"David, I was only gone for a moment and when I went back. He was gone" Marko had a guilty look on his face, the kid was family and they always seemed to lose him. He was so tiny that he always managed to sneak away from them.

"No dinner tonight boys." It was answered with a groan and a yelp. Paul had hit Marko on the head while Dwayne gave a small nod. There was no need to speak and he always listened to David. " We start loo…."

"Hey, Laddie's right there!" Paul yelled while pointing in the direction he seen the kid. Three heads turned to see Laddie pulling on a young woman's hand as he dragged her towards a roller coaster. "He starting to learn. Look at him picking up chicks all by himself. My boy is growing up" Paul sniffed as he pretended to cry, Marko quickly pushed him, chuckling while Paul was quick to return it. Dwayne moved forward so he was standing next to David as they silently watched Laddie and the woman climb into the booth.

Laddie had been trying to get them to go on the roller coaster for awhile but they never really liked it or just didn't have time. It seemed that he had found someone else. Marko and Paul were fighting behind the other two but was quick to stop when David turned to glare at them. Shooting to their feet as David and Dwayne slowing started to walk forward, everyone moved to the side as they passed by.

Paul and Marko snickered at seeing the fear on everyone's face apart from the few women that were sending them flirty winks, they were always the easiest pray and you could always find someone like them on the missing posters but their blood was always tainted, it never stopped Marko and Paul returning them whereas Dwayne and David just ignored them. Their goal that night was not finding pray, it was making sure Laddie was safe.

By the time they managed to get to the ride Laddie and the stranger were getting of, they waited at the exit area. Paul and Marko went back to messing around while David light up a smoke and Dwayne waited silently observing the people around him.

"Sure Laddie but shouldn't you go for some blood? I don't believe cotton candy is blood. So pink and….Fluffy, Not for vampire's" They all froze, even Paul who currently had Marko in a headlock. They turned to face David with fear clouding their face, no one had ever found out about them, apart from their meals. They all knew it was bound to happen one day, Laddie was still young.

David shook his head slightly before throwing his fag into the dried sand before they turned to face Laddie and the woman. All there eyes landed on her face. The amount of people they had meet at the boardwalk and none of them every had scars but this woman had two long scars that looked fairly deep, across her face.

"Marko!" Laddie latched onto Marko's leg, ignoring the stunned looks they were giving the woman. The woman quickly pushed her hands into her jean pockets as she bent her head so there vision of her face was cut of. It helped bring them back to the moment as Marko ruffled Laddie's hair.

"Hey Kid. Where you run of to?"

"I wanted a hot dog. You were chasing that woman but Dusk got me a hot dog, now she going to get me a cotton candy but she said that I should have some blood instead." Laddie ignored Marko's open mouth as he quickly turned back to the woman named Duck. "Can we go get some?"

"Sure. They might be some blood candy? You never know" Her voice was quiet and soft but they couldn't help but notice the twitch of her lip, where one of the scars was. She was trying to smile.

Dwayne turned away, leaving David and the other;'s to deal with it but he couldn't help being curious on where she had gotten the scars. David couldn't take his eyes of her, to him, she was beautiful and the scars only added to it. Her brown hair was slightly blowing into her face cause of the wind and her unusual eyes helped make her stand out. They were two different colour's, One dark green and the other a slight grey which was probably due to the scar.

"So, Whats the vampire business scarface?" Paul grinned before letting out a grunt. Marko had been quick to elbow him in the stomach as Dwayne and David watched Duck's face fall before she bent her head once again, blocking their view.

A crunch was heard before Paul was jumping on one leg while holding his other foot, there standing in front of him was Laddie, who was currently giving him the evil eyes, or trying to. He looked adorable.

"I said Laddie was cute but he said he can't be cute when he's a vampire. He tried posing but it looked more like an angry puppy." There was no emotion in her voice as she spoke to them, David couldn't blame her, she didn't know who they were.

"Laddie's with us. That's Marko and Paul" They both sent her a cheeky grin but couldn't see if she was looking. Her hair was in her face blocking them from her view. "That's Dwayne and I'm David. It's a pleasure to meet you Dusk" He shoved both his hands into his jacket pockets.

Dusk peaked out through a small gap in her hair to see intense eyes staring at her.

"It's nice to meet you as well David." She tilted her head slightly to face to face the other three. "Dwayne, Paul and Marko"

"Dusk. Dusk. Dusk" Laddie was lightly yanking on her jeans, trying to capture Dusk's attention. "We going to get some blood candy?" Dusk turned her head so she was looking at the little boy she had found lost and couldn't help a small smile grace her face. He was just so cute and adorable that she couldn't say no.

"Sure, but you have to ask David and the other's if your aloud." it didn't take a second for Laddie to face David and the other's with the cutest expression she had ever seen.

"Please….David. I can get candy! Blood Candy!" David stared at the little boy that he and his boys had taken in as one of their own. They had never seen him this happy before, there was always a hint of sadness with Star's passing but there was only happiness.

"You got an hour Laddie. We be heading back after." Laddie instantly nodded before he pulled one of Dusk's hands from her pocket, dragging her away from the boys and towards where the shops stood and the smell of food began filling the air around them.

The boys silently watched their retreating figures before David turned towards Paul and Marko.

"Once we head back to the cave. Have a word with Laddie about our secret. We cannot let something like this happen again." It wasn't a question, it was a command and they both quickly nodded. They were going to keep an eye on the woman for a couple of days just to make sure she didn't expect anything, she most likely didn't with Laddie being a child but David was not willing to risk it.

David silently stalked of with the other's following closely behind, with Laddie off with Dusk that had time to grab some late dinner and the shouts and laughter coming from the beach told them that the surfer's were still there, partying and waiting for their deaths.

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read & Review..**


End file.
